


Sexy in the Bedroom

by MayoIsWriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 tag of the day better feature me, F/M, My first smut fic, Smut Fic, Very OOC, Very dirty, i made it for a friend, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoIsWriting/pseuds/MayoIsWriting
Summary: As Himiko sees naked Ouma on her bed, dick in his hand. She is immediately aroused."Well look who is on my bed... " Himiko said seductively while licking her lips.





	Sexy in the Bedroom

As Himiko sees naked Ouma on her bed, dick in his hand. She is immediately aroused.   
"Well look who is on my bed... " Himiko said seductively while licking her lips.   
Ouma surprised by the fact that Himiko is already back, and also surprised that she caught him masturbating to her in his mind. But mostly he is blushing as red as lava because he just got caught.  
"A-ah, f-fuck off! I-i'm..." Ouma said, while quickly pulling the blankets on top of him.

Just as he does that, Himiko is already in her bra and underwear, and walking slowly to him.   
"Aww, but the fun is just getting started~~" Himiko teases  
Once again Ouma's snake just became a stick, and Himiko saw this. His dick's shape just below the blanket. This also resulted in Ouma's face becoming even redder.   
"A-are you s-sure?" Ouma asks, he wants this, but he's also extremely embarrassed.  
"Oh, I'm sure, babe," Himiko says "Now, let's pull this blanket off of you... "  
Just as she does this, Ouma shouts "But, do we have protection? Cause I'm not going to this unprotected, because I don't want to knock you up!" He was slightly smirking because he didn't think that Himiko was prepared for that.   
"Oh, yeah it's in the bottom drawer," She quickly responded "Now let's see what I have to work here... "  
She pulls off the blanket and sees an eight-inch dick ready to be sucked.   
"Ooh, so big, why didn't you tell me you had something like this just beneath you're pants? Hm? " Himiko said, she didn't think her boyfriend had this massive penis just below the surface of his pants.   
"I-i thought it w-was average, and didn't think you'll like it, so I-I just masturbated to the thought of you... " Ouma said, embarrassed about the exchange.   
Before Ouma can say anything else, his dick suddenly felt pleasure, he looked down and saw Himiko sucking his dick.   
Ouma groaned and moaned to no end as Himiko is sucking him off, just as Ouma is at his limit, he shoved Himiko's head down to his shaft and came hard. Because of this Himiko had to quickly swallow all of the cum that came from Ouma's penis.   
After he was done cumming, Himiko quickly got up and angrily said "Why did you shove my head toward your dick?! It fucking hurt!"

"O-oh I'm sorry... " Ouma said, "How can I make it up to y-you?"

"I know... " Himiko laid on the bed next to him and pointed at her vagina "Pleasure me down there~~"

Ouma got flustered and got ready to pleasure her girlfriend with his fingers before-  
"What! Not with that! Use your mouth, you idiot!"   
Ouma felt red then quickly put his mouth on her vagina and began sucking and put his tongue in her vagina, while Himiko forcibly removed her bra and pleasured her breasts.   
"Yes! Like tha- Ooh~ Ah~ Oum- More!" Himiko was having the best time in her life and Ouma was happy at making her girlfriend moan till no end. But after that, she orgasmed, leaving the two of them naked in a bedroom.  
After her orgasm is done she said: "Want to c-continue?" Ouma nodded, then leaned to the side and grabbed the condoms out of the bottom drawer, but he also found that his dick has become hard again.   
After several minutes of putting on the condom, he was ready and positioned his dick in front of Himiko's entrance and said "A-are you r-ready? Tell i-if it h-hurts"   
He began to push his penis into her vagina.  
Himiko groaned while Ouma moaned,  
"God, you're so tight," Ouma said, after a few seconds he began slowly thrusting into Himiko. Every thrust made Himiko moan, but after a few seconds she wanted more so she said: "More, ahh~~, faster, Ahh~~, faster, FASTER!" Ouma nodded, then he quickly fastens his pace. Ouma then grabbed her thighs and slammed harder. This also caused Himiko to grab her breasts and began massaging them. The moans became louder. After a few minutes of thrusting, they were finally near their limit. But just before they came, Ouma quickly leaned in and made out with Himiko while he thrust for the final time that night. They both yelled "Cumming!" at the same time and after that, he pulled out and flopped over and pulled himself into her blanket and sleeping while completely naked. 

FIN


End file.
